Rainbow Rocks / Galerie d'images
Bienvenue dans cette page où vous trouvez ici toutes les images du deuxième film My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks. Galerie La magie d'Equestria Human world cafe exterior nighttime EG2.png|L’extérieur du café. Unnamed boy and girl arguing EG2.png|Il y de l’agitation dans l’air. Two unnamed teenage boys arguing EG2.png|Dispute générale. Dazzlings sitting in the shadows EG2.png|La discorde complète entre les adolescents. Adagio's gem absorbing green mist EG2.png|Un collier? The Dazzlings vocalizing in the corner booth EG2.png|Pourqoi chantent-elles alors que tout le monde se dispute? ça ne vraiment pas la pène de faire tant des fortes Adagio.PNG|Ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine de faire tant d'efforts Adagio... j'en ais asser sur les pousses , je veux un vrai repas !.PNG|... j'en ai assez de manger sur le pouce, je veux un vrai repas! dans ce monde l'énérgie pas du tout la même equestria.PNG|Dans ce monde, l'énergie n'est pas du tout la même qu'à Equestria c'est tout le pouvoir qu'on peux à jamais l'aquérir.PNG|... C'est tout le pouvoir qu'on pourra jamais acquérir Aria déteste de vivre ici !.PNG|Aria déteste d'être bannie dans ce monde Pourquoi tu dis ça ,moi j'adore être ici..PNG|Pourquoi tu dis ça? moi, j'adore être ici Sonata répond à tu sérieuse .....PNG|Sonata dit : tu es sérieuse?... parce que moi je trouve que c'est horrible ici.PNG|... parce que moi je trouve que c'est horrible ici. c'est plutôt toi qui est horrible Sonata.PNG|C'est plutôt toi qui est horrible Sonata oh oui ,et bien moi je te trouve que tu est..PNG|Oh oui? et bien moi je trouve que tu es... adagio furieuse pour Sonata et Aria.PNG|Adagio furieuse contre Aria et Sonata je vais vous dire une dernière chose, ce qui rend les choses encore plus irresbontables c'est d'être coincées dans ce monde ....PNG|Je vais vous dire une dernière chose, ce qui rend les choses encore plus insupportables c'est d'être coincés dans ce monde... éboudeux.PNG|...avec vous deux ! hah! c'est quoi ça.PNG|C'est quoi? c'est la transformation de Sunset Shimmer!.PNG|Bien sûr, c'est la transformation de Sunset Shimmer en démon! Oh non.PNG|Oh non! l'arc-en-ciel de l'amitié de Twilight et ses amies pour vaincre sunset shimmer.PNG|C'est l'arc-en-ciel de l'amitié de Twilight et ses amies pour vaincre Sunset c'est une catastrophe ! pourquoi ta pas partir vers cet arc-en-ciel..PNG|Des yeux effrayants! sunset shimmer est vaincue.PNG|Voilà, Sunset Shimmer est vaincue! un collier brillant.PNG|Un collier brillant vous avez sentir ça..PNG|''Hah ! vous avez senti ça?'' Un sourir dangereu.PNG|Un sourire dangereux! est-que vous savez qu'est-que c'est..PNG|''Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est?'' non.PNG|"Non" c'est la magie d'Equestria.PNG|"C'est la magie d'Equestria!" mais la magie d'Equestria n'éxiste pas dans de monde.PNG|Mais la magie d'Equestria n'existe pas dans ce monde! maintenant oui.PNG|"Maintenant oui... ..et vous savez quoi , nous avons l'utiliser pour diriger tout les habitants de ce ....PNG|... Et vous savez quoi? nous allons l'utiliser pour forcer tout les habitants de ce monde... ...monde pahatique à ne plus adorer que nous !.PNG|... monde pathétique à ne plus adorer que nous'' OOps , je crois que c'est une nouvelle vengeance.PNG|Oops, je crois qu'il y a des nouvelles ennemies prêtes pour se venger! vous savez quoi maintenant , c'est le générique de rainbow rocks.PNG|Encore un joli pendentif! Générique de début voilà le début.PNG|Voilà le début du générique Hasbro studiots présente.PNG|Hasbro Studios présente Voilà une Pinkie batteuse tape ses mains.PNG|Une Pinkie qui tape des mains tout tapent leurs mains avec une écriture de Stephen Davis , le président de Hasbro.PNG|Les Rainbooms tapent aussi de leurs mains?! quaand une mission est rivalité.PNG|Compétition, rivalité... Oh-woahh-oh-woaah.PNG|oh-woahh oh wooah... Twilight a défendue ici Fluttershy de Sunset Shimmer.PNG|Twilight a défendu ici Fluttershy contre Sunset Shimmer Pinkie Pie et Applejack.PNG|Pinkie Pie et Applejack au bal de l'automne Rainbow Dash joue de football vs Twilight.PNG|Rainbow Dash contre Twilight dans un match de foot Rarity propose de porter ces oreilles et cette queue de poney.PNG|Rarity propose de porter des oreilles et des queues de poney qui devient la princesse du bal d'automne , Twilight ou Sunset Shimmer.PNG|Qui devient la princesse de l'automne, Sunset Shimmer ou Twilight? Flash Sentry avec son béguin pour Twilight.PNG|Flash Sentry a prouvé que Twilight n'a pas détruit la salle Abstract shot of Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song) EG2.png|Twilight et ses amies pour la chanson de la cafétéria Sunset Shimmer porte la couronne et commence de se transformer.PNG|Sunset Shimmer porte la couronne et commence à se transformer en... Sunset transforme en un démon et attaque Twilight.PNG|Sunset prend la forme d'un monstre (démon) et attaque les 6 amies Twilight et ses amies vaincrent Sunset grâce à la magie de l'amtié.PNG|Mais Twilight et ses amies ont la magie de l'amitié ! les rainbooms.PNG|Les Rainbooms en action tu peux prendre t basse.PNG|''Tu peux prendre ta basse''... Tara Strong dans le rôle de Twilight Sparkle.PNG|Tara Strong dans le rôle de Twilight Sparkle et toi joue de la guitare , Ashleigh Ball dans le rôle d'Applejack et Rainbow Dash.PNG|''Et toi jouer de la guitare'', Ashleigh Ball dans le rôle d'Applejack et Rainbow Dash Taper sur la batterie , Andrea Libman dans le rôle de Pinkie Pie et Fluttershy.PNG|''Taper sur la batterie'', Andrea Libman dans le rôle de Pinkie Pie et Fluttershy Ou bien chanter comme une star , Thabita ST. German dans le rôle de Rarity.PNG|''Ou bien chanter comme une star !'', Tabitha St. Germain dans le rôle de Rarity cathy weseluck dans le rôle de Spike.PNG|Cathy Weseluck dans le rôle de Spike Trois joyaux encore.PNG|Trois joyaux encore ? Les trois Dazzlings.PNG|Les trois Dazzlings Rebecca Shiochet dans le rôle de Sunset Shimmer.PNG|Rebecca Shiochet dans le rôle de Sunset Shimmer r.PNG A.PNG I.PNG N.PNG B.PNG O.PNG W.PNG R (2).PNG O (2).PNG C.PNG k.PNG S.PNG Version de Twilight Sparkle.PNG|Version de Twilight Sparkle Version de Fluttershy.PNG|Version de Fluttershy Version d'Applejack.PNG|Version d'Applejack Version de Rarity.PNG|Version de Rarity Version de Pinkie Pie.PNG|Version de Pinkie Pie Version d'.PNG|Version de Rainbow Dash Voilàa le nom de ce film.PNG|Voilà le nom de ce film N'oubliez pas le deuxième nom!.PNG|Attention, n'oubliez pas le deuxième nom! Sunset Shimmer devient gentille après six lunes.PNG|Après six lunes Une belle journée pour les Wondercolts.PNG|Une belle journée pour les Wondercolts Tout le monde prépare des fiches.PNG|Tout le monde prépare des affiches .PNG ;;.PNG Les chercheuses de talent écrirent le nom de leur groupe musical yay.PNG|Les Chercheuses de talent écrivent le nom de leur groupe musical : YAY! Sweetie belle et Scootaloo.PNG|Sweetie Belle et Scootaloo Sweetie est ....boulevrsée.PNG|Sweetie est... surprise! Vous voulez d'laide.PNG|"Vous voulez de l'aide?" oh , non merci on se débrouille.PNG|"Oh, non merci, on se débrouille" Oh , d'accord.PNG|"Oh, d'accord" Sunset Shimmer!.PNG|"Sunset Shimmer! " Par ici!.PNG|"Par ici!" ;;;.PNG Bien mieux que jamais (chanson) Les nouvelles élèves A la cafétéria Gagner (chanson) Parler à la proviseur au sujet des actions des Dazzlings Ecrire un message à Twilight Retour à Equestria Le retour de Twilight au monde humain Les filles au SugarCube Corner L'amitié c'est magique ? Les Rainbooms ont une nouvelle membre : Twilight Soirée entre copines chez Pinkie ! Exercer le contre sort à la ferme de la douce pomme Bataille des groupes Remue-toi (chanson) Une petite pause Tu vois maintenant je te tiens (chanson) La demi-finale / Je sais que j'ai du talent (chanson) La finale Les Rainbooms emprisonnées par Trixie Les filles se disputent Les Dazzlings commencent leur chanson Sunset sauve les Rainbooms Bienvenue à vous (chanson) / Bataille des Rainbooms (chanson) Vive les Rainbooms Twilight retourne à Equestria Comme un arc-en-ciel (chanson) L'homologue humain de Twilight Autres images Catégorie:Galeries